


An Unexpected Shearing

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hair, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor liked to experiment and explore his new humany life in Pete's World.  This entailed things like trying different clothing styles, foods and personal grooming choices.  Rose may have reached her limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Shearing

**Author's Note:**

> for whoinwhoville and bittie752. You ladies often make my day! Big big hugs. Also, this may have been a teeny bit inspired by whoinwhoville and a certain DT dream.

As the Doctor settled into Pete's World, and he insisted on calling it that much to Pete's delight, he went through various phases. There was his obsession with taste and testing his new tongue and taste buds by trying different spices, flavoured oils and vinegars,various salts from around the world, hundreds of jams, multiple different cuisines and his favorite, the taste of Rose Tyler. Of course, Rose was not complaining too much about this.

Next, it was cologne. Trips to the department store were olfactory torture for Rose as he spritzed, dabbed and sniffed bottle after bottle, sometimes bringing home dozens to mix and tinker with. He was insistent he had to find the right scent. There may have been a few fires involved in this process due to the flammability of certain colognes which immediately sparked his Time Lord outrage.

This also led to his investigating the dodgy practices of companies that produced what he considered dangerous products and instigated his campaign to stop animal testing. Although Rose may have objected slightly about the horrible odors filling her flat, not to mention her burned up dining room table aka the Doctor's home laboratory, but she was on board with stopping the animal testing. Later, she would deny it, but she may have been involved in a few night time forays into liberating certain animals from the evil perfume laboratories. Their new cat, Pepe, may have been one of such freed prisoners of perfume prison.

Soon, pictures hit the tabs of her looking disgusted at a perfume counter whilst the Doctor, glasses perched on his nose, inspected a bottle. A few investigative reporters may have picked up on the story of dodgy perfume manufacturers and soon the story exploded. It was possible that it caught the particular attention of one investigative reporter who received a mysterious package in the mail with detailed information. If the Doctor and Rose were smirking as investigative reporter Sarah Jane Smith broke the story, wellll, no one noticed really. Except, perhaps, Jackie Tyler who put them on dish duty for ruining the perfume industry. Not that she approved of animal testing, but someone had to keep those two in line.

There was a lull after that. But, then came the great clothing debate: Suits vs jeans; dressy vs casual. Trainers were never a part of the deal. He sniffed when Rose asked if he wanted to change styles or brands. This lasted a few weeks with Rose enjoying the jeans experiment immensely. In fact, Rose may have enjoyed removing the jeans as fast as he put them on. The Doctor wasn't complaining about any of this. He was, however, complaining about itchy fabrics, his sensitive part Time Lord skin, the inability to run in clothes that were too tight and the horrors of chafing.

A compromise was reached. Jeans were definitely in, mixed with a few t-shirts but he could not permanently give up his suits. Tuxes were a definite out. There may have been an incident at political fund raiser where he and Rose had to thwart an evil scientist's plot to infect the partygoers with what the Doctor called a rubbish version of nanobytes whose purpose was to control people. Explosions happened. The tux was singed and Jackie was not amused. He shrugged and blamed the tux of doom. Tuxes were definitely out.

There were a few more phases, cars vs. motorcycles; painting, pottery making and sculpting to test his creative skills; the cooking phase, which didn't last too long at the request of the fire brigade; facial hair experiments: smooth vs scruff vs whole beard. Finally, though, it came down to the hair. And that's where Rose drew the line.

He had let it grow out, refusing to do more than trim the ends. His hair grew longer and longer. It was a lot of work but he would give Rose puppy dog eyes and she would help wash it and comb it out. His luscious, long locks were fun for a while and may have had a few sexy benefits but the fun quickly wore out. It was enough for her to get her own hair put together in the morning, much less adding his to the mix and then there was the prolific shedding. Apparently, Time Lord Metacrisis who grew their hair long went through a shedding phase. It did not make Rose happy.

He was oblivious. He wore his hair in a long braid down his back and thought nothing of it. Finally, the day came when Rose broke. It was the hair in the sink. She couldn't take it anymore. He was already at Torchwood in his lab. In something like a daze, Rose dressed and went into work. She stopped off in her office and grabbed the implement of her salvation, her eyes glittered as she experimentally snipped the shears a few times. She then marched down the hall, smacking the shears against her palm, smiling at various agents and administrative people who looked at her with fear or with a smile knowing what was about to come for there was no doubt, Rose Tyler was on a mission. A few people may have whipped out their phones and followed her to record this glorious event.

With a few agents behind her, including one Jake Simmonds who was smirking and winking at a few people as he followed her, she walked into the Doctor's lab. It was a busy place with white coated scientists working around computer monitors or with various pieces of alien tech. Rose smiled and nodded to them. A few eyed her warily and backed away.

Rose strode around casually. "Hey Tosh, how's the new extrapolator project goin?" Rose asked the young scientist.

"Fine," she answered, her eyes drawn to the shears in Rose's hand. "How are you?" Tosh asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm fine, brilliant really!" Rose answered with a big smile. "Seen the Doctor around?"

"Yeah he's um back in the corner with Dr. Taylor."

"Great, thanks!" Rose answered cheerily and strode back toward the Doctor, her eyes narrowing on his braid.

Jake and a few others followed, grinning and nudging each other, placing a few wagers along the way. The Doctor was focused on a device with green glowing tubes on it, oblivious to what was about to befall him. Rose casually walked up to him, smiling at Dr. Taylor who looked from the shears in her hands to her face to the Doctor and back to her. He took a step back. Rose winked at him and then sidled up to the Doctor who was still not paying any attention to her. Without a moment of hesitation, Rose firmly gripped the base of the Doctor's braid with one hand and brought the shears up and began cutting. Of course, his hair was thick so it took a minute or so but she was determined and smiled evilly as she cut the offending long bit of hair from the Doctor, raising it up high in victory when it was sheared.

The Doctor had stiffened during this procedure and whipped around to find his Rose, smiling brightly holding up his beloved braid, parading around touting her victory as several Torchwood agents, with cameras out took pictures and videos cheering her on.

He gaped and reached back as if he expected to still find it attached. "Rose!" he finally gasped and looked at her as if she was Delilah having snipped Sampson's power.

She turned and walked up to him, swinging his braid in her hand and looking pleased. She thumped it against his shoulder. He made a squeak as if the slight thud was painful. Rose leaned into him, reaching up and ruffled his hair.

"Gawd, I missed this," she said with longing. Her nails crazed his scalp. His gaze darkened at the sensation which he too may have missed.

Rose leaned in close to his ear. "Mmm, think it might be time for a little hair celebration tonight," she purred with a tongue teasing smile before pulling away and walking out of the lab with a slight sway of her hips, her fingers trailing over the braid.

The Doctor swallowed hard, cleared his throat and went back to his work, ignoring the blatant stares, grins and snickers. He ran his fingers back through his now shortened hair. At first he'd been shocked and hurt that Rose would just assault his hair like that. He liked his hair. He was very attached to it but well, it was just hair and he could regrow it. It was a look, an experiment, a new humany experience to try out. Maybe it wasn't working as well as he thought. Still, he was a bit fond of the braid and felt naked without. Then his thoughts drifted to naked…naked Rose, on their bed toying with his shorn braid and her fingers… Maybe this wasn't a bad thing. The Doctor then decided he was definitely not unhappy about this unexpected shearing. In fact, Rose with shears was looking dead sexy. He may have been a bit distracted and left work a little early that day and no one at Torchwood was complaining.


End file.
